1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural pruning devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a tree trimmer particularly designed to trim pine trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and devices for tree trimmers have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,134 dated May 7, 1974, McCabe disclosed a device for delimbing trees. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,097 dated Jun. 20, 1961 Bombardier disclosed tree delimbing jaws. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,228 dated Nov. 1, 1988, Vaders disclosed a tree trimmer. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,102 dated Jun. 21, 1994, Livingston disclosed a trimming apparatus having a helical cutting head. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,506 dated Mar. 28, 1989, Kainz disclosed a tree harvesting and logging system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,486 dated Sep. 27, 1977, Whitcomb disclosed an apparatus for delimbing trees. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,578 dated Nov. 4, 1986, Verrill, et al., disclosed a tree delimber. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,952 dated May 18, 1965, Larson disclosed a cammed blade cutter head for delimbing trees. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,000 dated Jan. 2, 1973, Duffty, et al., disclosed a method and apparatus for harvesting trees. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,239 dated Jun. 11, 1985, Gaitten disclosed a swath cutting and gripping tree delimber. While these tree delimbers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.